Siempre te esperare
by FiraLili
Summary: Quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de no poder ser sincero. No quería saber que no me querías. Y vivir solo el resto de mis días. Aquel día, seguí amándote sin acabar herido.


**Disfruten este one-shot. Como dije en la Elegida estaré fuera hasta el 23 de Noviembre espero tengan la paciencia de esperarme, prometo que hare lo posible por regresar antes pero lo dudo. **

**Este escrito lo hice con la ayuda de un muy buen amigo SesshomaruTaisho, sólo tiene escrito un one-shot que se llama "Peligro" es hombre y soltero. Bueno espero les guste.**

Kagome

_Sesshomaru_

_**Carta.**_

**Siempre te esperare.**

Me balanceaba con la ayuda de mis pies en este columpio, de este parque silencioso y vacío. Los minutos se hacía horas, y las horas se hacían eternas pero… aquí me quedare y te esperare.

_Recostado aquí estoy, mirando las horas pasar. Odio este maldito sentimiento que ella ha implantado en este duro corazón._

_-¡Sesshomaru!_

_Un gruñido escapo de mi boca, estúpido niñato._

_-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Inuyasha?_

_-¡¿Cómo qué demonios hago? ¡Hace exactamente un mes que Kagome te está esperando y no te has dignado a ir a verla! ¡¿Y me preguntas que demonios hago? La pregunta sería ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí acostado? _

_-A ti no te importa así que ¡LÁRGATE!_

_-Te arrepentirás y cuando lo hagas… recordaras mis palabras. _

_El fuego recorrió mis venas al momento de verlo abandonar el lugar. Era un maldito… tome la carta que ella me mando hace un mes, jamás la leí, hasta este momento._

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_**Sé que lo que deseas ahora es olvidarme y nunca volver a saber de mí pero antes de eso quiero verte. Necesito decirte una última cosa, te esperare en el parque central. No importa que tenga que esperar de 6 a 9… yo estaré aquí todos los días.**_

Mi reloj marco las 9:00 p.m. una sonrisa triste se exteriorizo y rompió mi corazón, hasta aquí llegaba mi límite.

_**Sin embargo en un mes partiré lejos de aquí.**_

_-¿Qué?- la hoja resbalo por mis dedos. _

-Te amo, Sesshomaru- siempre quise decir esas palabras, las dije pero… él no estaba aquí para escucharlas.

El chirrido del columpio hizo eco conforme me alejaba, lenta y dudativamente. El vibrar del celular me hizo estremecer, era la hora.

-¿Sí?

-Te estamos esperando en 45 minutos sale el vuelo, tus cosas ya están arriba- la voz de mi madre tan maternal y dulce.

-Lo se… voy en camino- mi alma se iba desgarrando por cada paso que daba- Mamá… ¿me amas?

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres mi hija única y te amo ¿A que debo tu pregunta?

_**Mi error fue haberte mentido y arrepentida estoy.**_

_Corría como si de eso dependiera mi vida, esto se podría considerar una cursilería de la más grande pero necesitaba… la necesitaba._

_**La razón por la cual ahora me voy es porque es hora de cumplir mi palabra. **_

-Por nada especial mamá- levante la mano para detener un taxi, sonreí mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro hasta perderse en mi barbilla- te amo, mamá- cerré mi celular.

_**Jamás fingí mis sonrisas, mis lágrimas, mis palabras. Siempre fueron verdaderas… tan solo guarde este secreto que me costó mi relación contigo.**_

_-Si te vas…- no pude seguir hablando la rabia quemaba si garganta, la sangre me hervía- Tú no puedes…_

_**Me casare pero nunca lo querré como te quiero a ti. **_

Mi madre sabía sobre mis sentimientos y la amaba por eso… pero mi padre quería que su empresa creciera y prosperaba, no le importó comprometerme con un desconocido sin embargo...

-Te amo, padre- mire el cielo estrellado era tan hermoso, la puerta del taxi cerré- lo siento, tengo que cumplir una promesa.

_**Ahora mientras miro las estrellas en mi mente se dibujan estas palabras que son solo para ti…**_

_-Kagome…_

-Siempre tuya, Sesshomaru.

… _**siempre tuya, Sesshomaru.**_

_**Kagome Higurashi.**_

_Doble con rapidez la esquina el parque estaba cruzando la calle fue en ese instaste en que todo se derrumbó. Todos me conocían por mi orgullo y ego… sin embargo hay un momento en la vida en que todo eso llega a su fin. _

_-¡KAGOME!_

_El taxi comenzó a avanzar hacia la calle principal, paso a mi lado y ella nunca alzo la mirada._

_-Kagome…- eso fue todo lo que hice y tan solo me resigne a mirarla marchar, cometí un error y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo-… ahora yo te esperare- levante mi mano y la detuve en medio del aire, esto es lo único que puedo regalarte ahora que fuera de mi alcance estas. _

-Sesshomaru… gracias- te oí gritar pero no tuve el valor de mirarte no ahora que he tomado una decisión, no quiero echarme atrás porque lo único que sé, es que tú eres lo único que me ata a este lugar.

Sentí una sensación de vértigo unos segundos antes de que el taxista diera vuelta para enfilarse para el aeropuerto, tan solo unos segundos en que la ventana de mi derecha dio directamente hacia la calle del parque y tan solo otros segundos en que la figura de él aprecie.

Mi corazón palpito fuertemente contra mi pecho, el tiempo para mí se congelo y lo mire a él, con su mano en signo de adiós y sus ojos…

Sonreí, ahora sabía que debía hacer.

_-¿Y bien?_

_En verdad que eres inoportuno Inuyasha. Muy inoportuno. Preferí no contestar, por lo menos no esta noche ni en este momento. Entendió mi silencio pues resignado se alejó, no le seguí ya que un avión sobrevoló el cielo y supe en ese momento que ella no regresaría a mí. Por lo menos no en mucho tiempo. _

Las cosas se veían tan pequeñas como hormigas.

-¿Hija?- mire a mi madre- ¿Segura de hacer esto?

-No, jamás había estado tan insegura como ahora lo estoy- sentí como esa mano tallada en años apresaba la mía con amor- pero de algo estoy segura- la mire a los ojos, sabía que rebosaban de esperanza algo que no perdería- volveré y seré feliz.

_**Quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de no poder ser sincero  
No quería saber que no me querías  
Y vivir solo el resto de mis días  
Aquel día, seguí amándote sin acabar herido.**_

_**Sen no Yoru wo Koete**_

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. **

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**FiraLili.**

**SesshomaruTaisho.**


End file.
